Rollow – caught up in young love
by SimplyleeZ
Summary: School girls Josie (Josh/Rage) and Amy (Aaron/Hollow) are stuck in detention, again, and thing happen. Yeah RageXHollow (rollow/holage) in ways you've never seen before!


Au where Rage and Hollow are stuck in detention and muck about and then end up kissing. And also Fem!The Crew AU w/

Josh (rage) - Josie

Aaron (hollow) – Amy

Will (fluke) – Whitney

Will (Evanz) – Wendy

Gubiak - Gabrielle

"Josie for goodness sake pay attention!" the woman at the front of the class yelled towards the short haired brunette in the fourth row back, Josie turned slightly pink as the classes attention was focused on her so she adjusted her glasses and looked down in an attempt to hide herself. The class soon burst with dim noise again and Josie heard a very familiar laugh, she turned to her right and sure enough Amy was laughing at her. The old woman at the front only grew with anger at the noticeable laughter, "that's it Amy, Josie detention this lunch time!" the maths teacher shouted louder than before which grabbed the classes attention yet again; "oh and Amy sleeves down please" the teacher spoke sickeningly sweet towards the light haired brunette who had her blazer sleeves rolled up to her elbows which was against school rules and their dress code. This time it was Josie's turn to snicker as the taller pulled down her sleeves but she dared not to as the class stayed spookily silent as the maths teacher went over some algebraic fractions they would never actually need.

The class dragged by but luckily it was 2nd period meaning it was now break. "You two are so unlucky, a lunch detention with Miss Ward" a ginger haired girl, who spoke with a strong accent, walked up to them from the other side of the classroom as they began to exit; "yeah thanks Gabrielle for pointing that out" Josie spoke sarcastically as they neared the doorway. "You two! Here now!" the impatient voice of Miss Ward sounded from behind the three "but Gabrielle dear do run along" she spoke softly and uncharacteristically. "Good luck" Gabrielle whispered before she left the room, only to stand around the corner to wait for their other friends to arrive and to listen in on the conversation.

"You two are never focused, never ready to learn, never try" Miss Ward spoke passionately but didn't wait for a reply before she continued "no matter I will have you two on lunch times, after schools and every revision session I can get you on if it will mean you will focus in my lessons!" she grew angrier and angrier as she progressed. The lecture was over and so the two were allowed to leave, outside of the room stood Gabrielle but with a shorter brunette, Wendy, and a blonde, Whitney. "What happened?" Whitney asked as they began to move along out of the corridor and to the yard, "just Miss Ward over reacting and giving us a lunch time detention, again!" Josie explained angrily. "You know what I don't understand why it was just you two" Gabrielle spoke calmer and quieter than Josie, "I know right" Amy agreed as they stepped out into the cool air.

It was almost peaceful for a second as the group of girls entered the yard but the silence was shattered as year 7's ran across the yard up to the field to attempt to play football with the year 11's, Whitney grimaced at the sight and sighed "They still act so young, they will learn the way of this school and it will break them" she spoke over dramatically which caused the other four girls to burst out laughing. The five strolled up to the field where the football match was going on, they all stood to the side and watched the ongoing match unamused. "So Josie" Whitney coughed and nodded in the general direction of the football match, "what?" Josie was clearly confused to what the blonde was implying. "I think that you've caught a certain someone's attention" Whitney glanced back to the girls then to the boys in the match, more specifically two boys looking their way and talking between themselves. "Daniel so has a thing for you Josie!" Wendy exclaimed causing an uproar of laughter, "oh my god, no!" Josie joked between laughing. Soon enough the bell rang and all students headed in for their 3rd lesson, which for the girls was biology.

The 3rd lesson went by considerably quick and soon it was lunch time, the three other girls soon parted from Josie and Amy who headed to their detention. The two turned the corner to their maths room just to see Miss Ward shouting at the new student for his insanely coloured hair, which they had to admit was a pretty cool blue colour; they attempted to approach slower and quieter as she continued shouting, her face scrunched up as she expected the new student to know all the rules on his first day. "I should send you to the office immediately Liam!" Miss Ward sighed loudly "fine just get out of my sight" and with that the new boy, Liam, turned instantly bumping into the two before quickly apologising and scurrying off. "Ah you're finally here" she snarled as if it were there fault they weren't technically on time because she was telling someone else off, "well come in then" she walked back through the door and the two girls followed.

The door slammed shut behind them, probably due to the wind, and the girls jumped. "You two will sit here, in silence, and complete this exam paper" Miss Ward explained as she dropped two test papers down, one on the front desk and one on the desk behind it, Josie and Amy took their seats and began to work on the paper. About five minutes in Miss Ward stood up and walked towards the door, the girls dared not to look, "alright I'm going to get some lunch, I want at least up to question 20 done by the time I'm back" and with that she stepped outside shutting the door behind her.

"Uh what have you got for 7?" Josie asked as she lay her head on the table, looking back onto Amy, "um I got 125, but I'm pretty sure it's wrong" Amy spoke almost nervously as she played with her pen between her fingers. "How did you get 125? I got 72!" Josie exclaimed as she lifted her head up off the desk and turned to face the other who was concentrating on the next question; Josie glanced over the taller girls features, the way her eyes darted as she read across the page, the way she occasionally pursed or licked her lips, the way her fingers allowed the pen to glide freely though the gaps between her fingers. A small smirk graced Josie's lips as she lunged forwards, startling Amy in the process, and stealing the other girl's pen away. Amy simply rolled her eyes and held out her hand, hoping that Josie would return her pen and she wouldn't go on like she could and would sometimes, no doubt this was one of those times.

Josie held the pen in her hand furthest away from Amy and outstretched her arm, making it even further away but not like Amy was trying to get it back; Amy still hand her hand held out wanting Josie to return it but Josie had other intentions. Josie reached out her hand, the one currently without the pen, and traced along Amy's fingers before slotting her hand forward even further so she hand a loose grip on Amy's wrist. Amy was flushed slightly pink and was quite confused to say the least but played along never the less by slightly stroking Josie's hand that held hers, causing the others cheeks to go pink in return.

Josie's outstretched hand that held the pen was not as far away as before and Amy had a plan, she raised herself up slightly and out of her chair so she was slightly higher than her friend. Amy leaned forward but downwards, never letting go of Josie's hand either, but she moved until they were only centimetres apart; Amy other hand however snuck around beside Josie in an attempt to grab her pen, she still wasn't quite close enough. Amy jerked forward slightly and her lips landed on Josie's as her fingers wrapped around the pen, she easily slid the pen from her friends' weak grasp as she sat there frozen.

Amy pulled back half feeling guilty but victorious never the less, a smile ghosted over Amy's lips but before she could gloat she was met with the warm feeling of her best friends lips yet again, only this time it was Josie who made a move. Josie's eyes were closed, ever so gently squeezing them shut, and the sound of the pen hitting the solid floor echoed throughout the room as Amy's, now free, hand came and rested upon Josie's cheek and Josie's hand came up to hold Amy's hand against her. The two soon broke apart but stayed close together, still leaning over Amy's desk slightly; the door bust open and Miss Ward strode through the doorway but stopped abruptly in her tracks with her sandwich in her right hand and files lodged between her arm and body.

The two young, well compared to Miss Ward, girls blushed bright red and slouched back in their chairs. Miss Ward narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she looked between the two who dared not move a muscle, never the less, Miss Ward continued to make her way to her desk at the front of the room. "Well ladies," the lady began "care to tell me..." Miss Ward trailed off, their hearts sank to their stomach at the thought of explaining the situation to their teacher, 'ah yes Miss I'm terribly sorry that you interrupted my soon to be make out session with my best friend'. "Care to tell me what questions you have gotten up to?" Miss Ward spoke devilishly slow but both of the girls sighed in relief when she finished. "Uh question 14?" Amy asked rather than stating, "Yeah same" Josie mumbled, knowing they were going to get shouted at for not completing at least 20 questions.

"Alright girls, you two can go but I want you two back every lunch time until this paper is finished then I will think about extra revision or not for you two" Miss ward spoke loudly and professionally but mumbled "something's telling me you two wouldn't mind spending more time together" but went unnoticed as she shuffled her paper work. The two quickly collected their belongings into their bags and gave Miss Ward their test papers before they begun to exit; "is this one of your pens?" She asked both of them, she gestured towards the blue pen lying on the ground, and they both grew red at the cheeks but Amy shuffled forward and picked the pen up before thanking their teacher and leaving.

Needless to say the two were relived at their teacher's reaction, relived at each other's reaction. But this once, and only this once, were they grateful for their bickering and Miss Ward's detention classes.


End file.
